writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Agent Kidz
This is my second story posted on this wiki, and the first with nothing to do with the hunger games, I like these kind of books so I'll try writing one, enjoy! Introduction I am Selena Lopez, I am 13 years old and I have witnessed things no child should ever have to see. I am the head of the Boston branch of child agents. Me and my friends Donny, Ethan, Joey and Jennifer have been chose to be in this branch of agents. We live two lives, one as ourselves, with all our friends and family at school, and another as crime agents. I have put serial killers behind bars, brought rapists to justice. But this would all have been impossible without my friends. My first ever case was on a murder in the small town of Woodfolk, England. We investigated the murder and when we found the culprit, they were killed. We now have to find this killer, before the town is wiped out. Can we do it? I don't know. But I'll tell you this, we will try. Selena.png|Selena Lopez-Team Leader of the Agency Donathan.png|Donathan Wolfe-Second in Command in the Agency Jennifer.png|Jennfier McLean-Inside Girl and Detective for the Agency Joey.png|Joey Garcia-Detective for the Agency Ethan.png|Ethan Moore-Goode-Secretary and Hacker for the Agency Libby.png|Libby Cook-Secretary to the Agency Prologue "Run! Run for your goddamn lives!" I scream at the top of my lungs, it echos through the burning house, rebounding off every wall and Donny runs out of the kitchen, ash spewing around him. Everything is alight. Someone screams and I dart round to see Joey and Jennifer battle a man in black clothing. Its the killer! Ethan must be glad he's sitting this one out. I tap my earpeice and I am patched through to Montgommery. "Montgommery, we have the killer, but the house is on fire!" I scream, no reply, static is spit into my ear. God damn it! I run up the stairs, ignoring the flames towering up the other side of the wall, right round to Jennifer and Joey. I draw my pistol and walk forward, they dissapeared into a nearby room, my pistol is cocked and loaded, I think. I check the barell. Crap, only three bullets left. I need to make this work! I creep to the door and look down at Donny. Everything is so quiet, even though the house is on fire. Joey screams and I kick down the door. Jennifer's body is lying face down, blood trickiling from the wound on her head. I see the killer raise his gun and I fire, once, twice, three times. The first hits a bookcase beside his head, the second smashes a vase on his left, but the third, my final bullet grazes his arm. He screams with a pain that sounds familliar, the voice, I know who that is. Its... oh god, it cannot be him. In my moment of thought, the man barges past me out into the flaming house. Donny lets out a scream and I know the flames have reached the grand hall. I look at Joey and she knows what to do. She grabs her gun and smashes the window. Then she takes Jennifer with her as she leaps from the second story window. I hope she's all right. I run out of the room into a hall filled with flames and soot. The killer is no where to be seen. Good, I hope he's dead. I sprint across the balcony and I go to turn the corridor, when part of the floor falls away! Flames rush up through the hole in the ground. Donny screams again and I know the flames are getting closer to him. I can't deal with this the now. I block out everything, leaving only myself and my challenge in my mind. I rear back to the wall and breathe, once, twice. My eyes fly open and I sprint down the balcony, the hole widens to around a metre and a half and I begin to get second thoughts. No! I don't have time to go back and try again, its now or never. My feet carry me closer to the hole, a metre away, half a metre. I reach the edge and with momentum on my side, I leap from the balcony into the air, arms pinwheeling, I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! The floor isn't that far away. But as my feet flail to where the floor is, the hole widens again. My feet, instead of hitting solid floor, don't connect with anything and my body plummets towards the flames, my hands manage to grab a floorboard. The smoke is begining to have an effect on me, my lungs burn and my hands ache; I can't hold on much longer. Suddenly, a gloved hand is thrust beside me, Donny! Thank god! I grab his hand, just as the floorboard I was attached to falls into the flames, Donny gives an almighty tug and I am brought up onto the floor, since when was Donny that strong! But when I get back to my feet, I am not met by the fammilar, bright, cheerful face of Donathan Wolfe. I am met by the face of our killer... He raises his gun to my head. My eyes bore into his, black, cold, soleless holes. A moment of regret flickers across his face, and then the shot is fired... Chapter 1 The bell rings and I grab my backpack from the floor, shoving my textbooks and pencils into my bag. Please, please don't speak to me. "Miss Lopez." crap. I look up and move a strand of my hair behind my ear, Mr White, my maths teacher stares down at me through his bottle end glasses. "Yes sir..." I whisper, he glares at me with his distinctive electric blue eyes, staring into my soul, I know what he's going to say, he's going to moan at me about my grades and my absolute fail at the last test. At the moment I've averaging a D minus, not exactly my best work, what would Dad say if he was still around? What would Mum say if she wasn't in a mental institue. I finish cramming my pre-algebra textbook into my bright pink and purple backpack and I stand up. Mr White's face spreads intto a huge ear to ear grin. What the heck? He congragulates me and says I've made the mathletes squad. What? I never signed up for the Mathletes, I can barely add and subtract, nevermind finding the square root of 4,444. Which by the way is 66.6633332. Woah! How the hell do I know that? A feeling of confusion sweeps across my face and I quickly leave the room, leaving Mr White standing with a puzzled look on his face. I walk out of B12 and slam right into Donny. His papers and textbooks fly out of his hands and slowly flutter to the ground. "Sorry.." I mutter, I look at Donny and smile, I look deeper into his eyes and I know that he hasn't heard anything from Montgommery, good. I thought my pencil had broken, it hasn't glowed for weeks, outside of the agency, Donathan and I don't talk much. I really like him though, but I have too much to worry about at the moment. I help him gather his papers and walk round the balcony, trying to avoid my cheeks from flushing. Donny is the one, I know I'm only 13 and such but... someday. I want him to be my boyfriend. Like I said, now is too complicated, what with the Agency and such, but one day. My head is down and my hair is over my face so I don't take much notice in where I'm going until I slam right into Olivia, the local Bully. Awesome. "Watch it punk, or I'll pound your face in!" she retorts at me, then, she grabs my denim jacket at the collar and shoves me into a locker, about 3 inches from the ground. She gets up in my face, her teeth bared and her nostrils 10 times the size they usually are. I don't know why Olivia and I have such a vicious cycle of hurt, bulling and teasing going on. Well, I say cycle, but really it is, I walk past, she tries to kill me. This time though, I'm determined to make a stand against her, so I slam my foot down onto her shoe. She squeals and complains that those shoes are "worth more than my house". I really don't care what Olivia has to say, but I know that one day a teacher will get her in the act. Somehow, I manage to make it to English in one piece. I take my seat beside Joey and take out my pencil when something makes me stop. Mrs. Johnson isn't here, we have a new teacher. And I know who it is. Mr White. Duh! Obviously he isn't earning enough as a math teacher, he's taking on english too! But something is off, I can feel it. I glance at Joey, she feels it too, I look over at Donny, he knows it. Then I look for Jennifer, wait? Where is Jennifer? Then I hear the blip of my secret pencil. Blip... Blip... BLIP... BLIP. "Turn that phone off!" screams Mr White. He's got it wrong, we don't have a phone. We have a case, our first major break. Chapter 2 "Mr White.... I need the toilet." I say quietly. He beckons for me to leave the room and I quickly leave my seat, barging past Emma and Luke in order to conceal my pencil. I make it to the door before Donny asks to go. Crap, we need to wait 5 minutes a piece in order to not raise suspision, what is he doing! I glance back at him, his creamy golden hair flops just the right way, his kind eyes makes me tounge-tied whenever I go to speak to him. But right now, he's ruining our chances of getting out undectected. I walk out the door and turn to the other side of the wall, awaiting Donny, the door swings open and I open my mouth to hiss at him for almost getting us caught, but it isn't Donny. Its Mr White. Crap, I sink to my knees by the door side so that he can't see me, he sticks his head out and turns it right, then he turns it left. My heart shudders and my breathing stops, before he closes the door and lets Donny leave. Thank god for that! I glare at Donny and he shrugs, the cheek. But I decide to leave it be and walk with him. My earing-earpiece begins to blurt out static and the voice of Ethan fills my head. "Selena, get Donny, Jenny and Joey, and get the hell out of the school." What? Why? I ask Ethan but all I get is static. What just happened? I look at Donny, he heard it too from his earpiece. What class is Jenny in? Joey walks out of English and we both look at her, she nods. Then the biggest explosion the world has ever known occured. Fire rages from each wall, bodies lie scattered across the floor, unmoving bodies. It hits me, Jennifer is in French. I sprint down the corridor and a terrified Donny and Joey follow me, I make it out of the English block, just as the entire cecling caves in. Oh god, faces flash through my head. Emma, Luke, Lily, Randy, Mr White... all gone. I need a moment, but I am not allowed one. I need to save Jennifer. I look to Joey, to Donny and another explosion rocks the school. I dart to the window and watch as the entire R.E. department collapses. What on earth is going on? I can't afford to wait any longer, so I run back from the window, and go to head up the stairs. Joey screams and Donny yells. What is it now? I spin round to see a huge crevice in the floor between us. Flames spew out from underneath the linoleum and smoke begins to fill the room. "Go!" I shout and I hear footsteps run down the other set of stairs, good! I turn back to the stairs and assess my challenge. The steps are all there, but several are blackened, weakened or broken. This ain't gonna be easy. I run back and brace myself, before sprinting towards the staircase, I hop up the first few stairs with no bother, and as I get more confident, I go further without stopping, only a few more to go when... the stair I'm on collapses, my body begins to plummet into the flames below but I manage to grab hold of the other step, the flames tickle at my shoes, but I know they won't be tickiling for much longer. I haul myself up and sprint the last few steps as the entire staircase falls away. Okay, now to get to French, my face is smudged and covered in ash. So I'm sure I look a state as I run across the third floor balcony. I stop for a glance down and I'm met with a great and terrible sight. Donny and Joey are getting the survivors out of the school, the bad news. Only around 20 are with them, I sink to my knees as my mind flashes backwards, to yesterday morning. When I went to school at the normal time, 4,324 students went to this school. Around 20 or 30 of us are left. I drag myself of the floor and run past Miss LeFranc's classroom, a huge gaping hole the size of a crater is in the wall, Miss LeFranc is no where to be seen, so I have to assume the worst. Suddenly, a huge, almighty hack and a tangle of blonde hair presents itself to me. Jennifer McLean has never looked such a state in her life. Her silky blonde hair is tangled in all sorts of knots around her head. Her Hollister jumper is covered in soot and ash. Its safe to say, Jennifer is no longer the prettiest in the school, I drag her to her feet and we assess her damage, a single wound on her arm, she'll be fine. I kick open the door to a classroom and run in, met by a horrible sight. Mr Mackie is dead, his torso and legs are completley seperated and a very scary pool of blood surrounds him, someone heaves a groan at the back and I try to figure out who it is... who has been chosen to stay alive throughout this horrible affair of death and destruction. The answer is very unclear, and very wrong, because I am looking at the face of Olivia MacPhearson... Chapter 3 Her! Why the hell is it her? God, do you know how much I want to leave her here to die in the fire, so much I am consideringg doing it. But no, that's not how I earned my status, and I'm not throwing it away because of some stupid school bully. Jen is attending to wounds that are only visible in her mind, while I'm trying to shift 10 tonne Tessy! I manage to reach her across the tables and when I really do see her, I don't want to leave her; Olivia has a lighting fixture in her side, about half of her body is cut off from the other part. This is just great. A very big pool of blood surrounds her, almost crossing the fine line between being saved, and never turning back. I know that if you lose more than 3 pints of blood, your a goner, and there must be around 2 and a half pints of blood here. I need to move her. No, that isn't what I need to do. I move a strand of my hair back out of my face, like I always do when I'm thinking. Okay, medical 101. Apply pressure to the wound, do not try to remove the cause. Okay, so. I kneel beside Olivia and press my palms into her side, she winces with pain, pursing her lips in order to hold back a scream, and the blood is begining to clot. This seems good. I can do this, okay, now I need to get this fixture out. Jennifer screams and drops her make up. But I cannot be bothered with her silliness, I need to get this done. Olivia starts to mumble something. "G...g..." she manages to croak, I shush her, tying to make her conserve her energy, but she goes at it. G...u...n. G-u-n. Gun! A shot splits through the silent air towards me, I flick my head slowly to the left and watch as a red spray is ejected from Olivia's head. No! I scream and turn round, a tall man dressed in dark clothes holds Jen at gun point and I remember my gun is in my bag. If I can get it I can save Jen, I look at Olivia, her eyes are open in shock, her mouth forming a comical "O". The man looks at me and barks something in spanish. My brain switches from english to spanish in a snap, I was born and raised there, I know more about it than some of the teachers. "Usted, se llega a Woodbrook en Inglaterra en el veintisiete de junio, o no sólo va a morir esta chica. Lo mismo ocurrirá con su agencia de poco todo." he barks with a recognisable voice. Who is that? Okay, he just told me to go to Woodbrook in England on the 27th of June, or not only will he kill Jen, he'll kill everyone in the Agency! How the hell does he know about the agency? I move my hand closer to my pack and the man raises a gun from his pocket. He cocks it and aims it at me. "En primer lugar, la dejó ir." I spit at him, he nods and tosses Jen away from him, Olivia's eyes are still freaking me out. This is not good. I edge closer to my pack, about a metre from it now. He raises his gun at me one last time and I see his finger squeese the trigger, I dive aside as the shot hits the board, I hit my pack and unzip it, my fingers curl round the fammilar shape of a smartphone and I delve deeper, my hands feel the cold end of the gun that you don't want to be near. I pull it out and crouch behind an overturned desk. I hear his footsteps, one clunk. One clunk. Who walks like that? Three, two, one. I dive out from under the desk, sliding along the floor and I open fire, the first hits his hand, the second grazes his cheek and the third gets him in the shoulder, and my fourth hits him in the head. He collapses, blood pouring for every wound. He's dead, so I need to confirm my suspisions. I creep towards him, I know he's dead, but its a reaction thing, and pull back his hood. The tears form in my eyes, I've lost him once and now I've lost him again. The face behind the hood belongs to my dad. Chapter 4 Oh my god, I just killed my dad. But, but he was dead, it was all over the news, he was blown up on our trip to spain. And now I've killed him, he's died twice. This is impossible. I knew the voice was fammilar, the way the hoarse tones were mixed with passion. That is my father, his eyes are rolled back in his head, showing only the whites. I need a moment to think. Okay. Lets go through what has happened in the last hour. All my friends with the exception of Donny, Joey, Olivia, Jen and Ethan are dead. Then my father killed Olivia and I killed him. Its a lot to take in before 3rd period! But I have more pressing matters, the school is still collapsing and is on fire, I can hear police sirens in the distance, how is it gonna look if a 13 year old girl has a gun and two people have been shot, here is the answer. Not good! Something explodes and I run to the door to see, I glance out the glass to watch the floor outside this room collapse, leaving a three story fall to the ground. We need to go, now. "Jen!" I scream, Jennifer jumps up as I grab my pack, she sees the floor by the door begin to give way, oh god! The door falls into the abyss and the raging flames drive through. Jennifer's face, normally so beautiful and perfect, is smudged and covered in soot and blood. The blood, I realise, its all over my clothes. This isn't good. Suddenly, the floor I'm standing on begins to crumble, Jen screams my name and I grab her hand as the entire floor falls away. How many times am I gonna be in a situation like this! Jen heaves, I know strength isn't her strong point, but I'm not exactly heavy! She pulls me up and I grab her round the shoulder, my pack on my other arm, I sprint across the room, towards the hole in the wall, I can hear Jen's protests, but I hear another explosion and she shuts up, a metre away, half a metre. Jump! I leap from the classroom into the air, plummeting three stories down. I did not think this through. Jen managed to though, the throws her Hollister jumper behind her and it catches on a drain pipe, one of the few remaining, I finally get a look at the school, woah! The entire right of the school is destroyed, just rubble and ash! Jennifer pulls us both closer to the pole and my back smashes off the metal, flakes of paint transfer onto my coat and we stop moving. The sirens are closer. But there is something else, something tearing, I look up at the sleeve holding both Jen and me up. The sleeve's stiches are coming undone, another rip. We need to move, but its tied round my waist. I try to wiggle out but the sleeve gives one almighty rip and... my body slams into the grass 5 feet below where I was. Jen falls and lands a metre away from me. My back is in agony, but nothing is broken, we need to get out. "Selena, meet us on the corner!" screams Ethan in my earpiece. Okay, I grab Jen's arm and my pack and start to run, we hobble across the school grounds, bodies littered everywhere. Dead bodies of teachers, students. People I knew without knowing. We make it to the gate and are about to leave when we hear the click of a gun. "Freeze!" shouts the police officer. Oh come on! I drop my pack and let Jen go to the side. Jen looks at me. Everything that has happened to me today finally hits me, the adrenilene has stopped and I get it full force. I have killed someone, taken a life. My father is dead because I shot him, Olivia is dead because of my igorance, countless others are dead because of my agency. I look to Jen and nod. The police officer trains his gun on me and Jen crawls to the other side of me, the police officer doesn't pay any attention to her because I am his target. Jen goes into my pack, I know what she's looking for, but I don't know if there is any bullets left. Jen grabs the gun and trains it on the police officer's head. She pushes me aside and I grab the pack running for the Van marked FroYouIceBlocks. Our cover van. I look back at Jen as I open the side of the Van and Donny grabs me. "Where is Jen?" he asks. I motion behind me as another gunshot rings out. Oh god, is Jen alright? Ethan grabs the wheel and drives over, not very well considering he is only 13 like the rest of us. We look out the door as we drive up to the gate, its like in slow motion, who will be shot. Jen, or the police officer? Who will have a bullet hole in their forehead? Who will have killed their first ever person? We pass the gate and a huge wave of relief hits us like a tidal wave, Jen is lying on the ground, gun still in hand, a bullet hole in the police officer's forehead. I thrust out my hand and pull Jen into the van, she's shivering, well how would you be if you just killed someone? I killed someone for the first time today, my school has been blown up and we are on the run from the police. Just a normal day in the life of Selena Lopez. I move across to where Donny is and put an arm round him. He embraces me. The smell of skin is so, just, I can't describe it. His breath is warm on my cold shoulders. A bullet has grazed my shoulder, and my shirt is torn. I look up and deep into Donathan Wolfe's eyes. Pain, hurt and passion fill them. This is the Donny I know, and this is the Donny that I think I love. Chapter 5 Ethan is at the wheel and Joey is in the passenger seat. Leaving me, Donny and an absoultley traumatised Jen in the back, being thrown into a wall at each turn. I look at Donny again. His eyes are sharp and focused, his lips pursed. What is bothering him I wonder? We use this Van a lot, so we have it decked out in all the latest spy gear. At the back, instead of seats. We have a tracking computer, we can lock in on any target and follow them, we also have a T.V. in the corner, I flip it on, up comes the news. "... recorded nearly 3,000 deaths, including Olivia MacPhearson and Mateo Lopez, the prime suspect of this masscare is Selena Lopez, Mateo's daughter, she is said to be armed and extremly dangerous..." spits the speaker. I look at Donny, my dad is amongst the deaths, I never told him my father was dead in the first place, so its news to him. It shows us the school, fires still raging through the shell that was my middle school. My heart feels ripped in two, I grab the remote and flip off the screen. I sigh. When did my life go so... off track? I am 13 years old, I should be crushing on boys (Well, I am doing that one) and worrying about makeup and grades. Not trying to run from the police because I have been suspected of killing nearly 3,000 people. Did it mention that those 3,000 were people I knew. People who were my friends, people who were my life. No, just people. The faces flash through my head again. Emma's dead body lying face down, blackened clothes and blood pouring from her side. Luke pinned against the wall, his head stuck in the fire axe, his clothes destroyed and dyed red from blood. Mr White. He was the worst, he was nearly out. Just at the door when the first one went off. I swallow as I digest this. His head thrown into the glass of the door, without his body following, the look on his face. The look that said, why couldn't you do anything. I don't even remember why I am in this agency. I think it has something to do with my dad's death and my mother's incarseration. My life is terrible, and I'm not exaggerating. I look to Jen. Her hair is black with soot and paint transfer from the drain, her eyes are wide with fear, blood is spattered across her face and clothes. All she has on is a vest and jeans, she lost her hoodie when we tried to leave the school. She has a blue blanket wrapped round her shoulders. Trying to keep her warm is a challenge. I remember my pencil. We had forgot about it, in all the confusion and such, I forgot we had a case. I depress the eraser and a hologram of Montgommery pops out. Her long blonde hair is uniform and neat as usual, but she has a look of anger about her. "Agent Lopez, it took you long enough. As you know, many lives have been taken at the school, I hope none were taken by you?" she says calmly. I swallow, my eyes widening. She's gonna demote me, kick me out of the agency. Great. And then the cops will get me and I'll end up getting 1000 life sentences for killing everyone. Perfect. I look at the hologram, but it isn't there, my pencil has stopped bleeping. I shout to Ethan about what just happened. "I dunno, the power just cut out!" he yells back through the grate. The engine stops and the heating cuts out, leaving us freezing. The lights flicker and then go off. Jennifer stiffens beside me and I put an arm round her, to calm her. Donny pulls out his gun and his torch, holding one in his left and one in his right. He flicks on the torch and illuminates my face. Thanks Donny, now I know I'm here! He shines the torch across the van, its not dark out. Its only around midday, but we drew the blinds so not to raise awarness to us being in here, he tugs on the chain and it doesn't go back up. Oh god. He paces back and trips over something, he falls back and hits his head off the door. Now everyone knows someone is in here too. Something cracks and I look through the grate to see a knife in the windscreen, inches from Joey's face. She hasn't said a word, trying to say we aren't here without speaking. I open the metal hatch and grab Joey, she doesn't protest as I silently pull her through. Then I get Ethan and do the same. All 5 of us sit there in silence and darkness. Suddenly, there is an almighty scream and the Van is tipped over. We all crash into the side of the van. It screams again and smashes a window. Bad news, there is someone out there, and that someone wants to be in here. It screams again and the Van is thrown into something, my head smashes off the top of the van and I slump down. Everything is fuzzy, I look at Donny but I don't see him. The window is smashed again and the door is pulled open, someone grabs Joey and pulls her out. Someone screams, and the darkness swallows me. Chapter 6 (Donny's POV) "Selena!" I shout, the body of my bestfriend is lying, unmoving. Not unlike the thousands of bodies I saw today. The man grabs my arms. No! No! Selena. I kick the guy in the shin and dive back through the window, a shard of glass is potruding and it grates into my chest as I climb through. The pain puts me off task, but I see the glint of a gun near Selena's head. Joey screams and kicks someone. Ethan can't fight, but he is egging the girls on. I suppose they both help. The man comes for me again and I drive my heel into his face. His nose snaps and he screams in pain, enough to daze him for the time being. I pull down the shutter and run to Selena's body, a single stream of blood runs down the side of her head, behind her ear. Oh god. Oh god. I move her to the side and her head falls back into the cecling of the Van. I rummage through her pack and someone screams again. I love how the cops can get us tailed in minutes, but can't deal with these people trying to kill us. Somewhere the FBI is shutting down all searches for us, knowing it will blow our cover. My fingers curl round something small and metal. Good. I yank it out and aim at the window, the man is crawling through, I fire. I try to fire, wait. Why isn't it firing? This isn't a gun, its a freaking smartphone. Oh no. I throw it aside and grab her gun, I scramble backwards, on my butt. I check the gun. One bullet. Better make it count, all the clips are in our bags. But Selena's is thrown about somewhere in here. The man finishes his crawl through and his chest is grated by the glass which reminds me of my cut, adreniline is pumping so hard I can barely feel the cut, but its there, torn through my uniform, blood splurting out all over my shirt. He sees me hidden up here and I conceal my gun in the only place avaliable. My cut. I shove it in and feel it rake my ribs, I'm begining to feel woozy from bloodloss. Okay, do this Donny. He comes closer and I act terrified. "Oh no! Don't kill me!" And that kind of stuff. He comes closer and closer. Now or never Donny. I grab the gun from my wound and train it on him. He keeps coming forward, he has a gun too. Okay, time to do it Donny. I look at him, focusing on his face. I close my eyes and BLAM! The bullet cracks through the air in slow motion, the man eyes widen in shock, the bullet passes through his left eye and exits the back of his head. He collapses, blood pouring from his eye. He's dead, Donny. You killed a man. I get to my feet, my hands pressing the cut to try and stop the bleeding, I ignore the slumped body of the man and I reach Selena.. She shakes her head. "No...no I don't fancy him." she mutters. I laugh and her eyes fly open, she looks disorientated and then she sees my face, and visibly relaxes. I grab her arms and drag her out of the van. We need to get back to base. Properly this time. I look around, another man dressed in black is knocked out with a distinctive high heel mark on his forehead. Jenny. Another one, a woman, is lying on the ground, bullet hole in her chest and arm. Okay. Now we need to get back. The blood is all over me, Selena is dazed but Okay. Jenny is still in shock, Ethan is fine and Joey has a cut on her arm. Suddenly, a car pulls up beside us and the window is rolled down. Montgommery's solem and unhappy face appears. "Get in." she spits through gritted teeth. We are about to get the lecture of a lifetime. Chapter 7 "3,000 people lost their lives today Selena, and its all thanks to y-" starts Montgomery. "She's got a concussion and her father died, give her a break!" injterjects Donny. I look at him and smile, he looks back to Montgomery with a steely glare. My smile drops. "This is not your call Agent Wolfe, you are dismissed." says Montgomery curtly. Donny drops his head down and walks out, followed by Joey, Ethan and Jenny. I look back to Montgomery. "It was self defence, I had no idea he was my dad and Agent McLean was at gunpoint!" I scream at her. She raises a single, bony finger to silence me. "Agent Lopez, I do not wish to fight with you, I wish to congragulate you." she says with a tight, almost forced smile. Montgomery is evil, she killed my father the first time, and indirectly sent my mum to a loony bin. Suffice to say, I don't like the woman. I pace back and forth, what does she mean. "congragulate me". I look back to her and an evil grin appears, streching from ear to ear. "I want to send you on a mission." she says. I look at her questioninly, I fold my arms across my chest and look at her. A mission. Where, where did my dad tell me to go. Wood- "Woodbrook, England. We have a murder we need you to investigate." she says with an ignorant smile. She hnads me a sheet of paper which I snatch from her. I look through. Apparently, some fat cat with loads of money was killed in his house and there has been a dispute over the land. On it. "Okay. I want McLean, Wolfe and Garcia with me." I say. She nods politely and I leave the room with a smirk on my face. I just got my first case. I slam the door behind me and I walk into the Lobby. Libby sits on her office swivel chair, spinning round in circles. "Lib, I need you to pull up a file on... Mike Zanderson." What a weird name, Libby pulls up the file on the computer and transers it to the moniter. "Mike Zanderson, 57. He has a son and two daughters, James, Abby and Elle. He was murdered recently and the killer is still on the loose." reads Libby from the screen. Okay, so we need to find out who killed this guy. I walk across the hall to the elevator. My grubby and bloodstained clothes seem so out of place in this Lobby. Everything is polished and marble and clean. My denim jacket is ripped at the shoulder and near the chest, blood is all over it and my top is even worse. My skirt and leggings seem okay though, but I still have to try and ignore the stares from the other agents. I reach the elevator and punch the number 5. The lift zips down and I step into it. I hate heights, a lot. So I try to ignore the fact I'm getting higher and my palms are getting sweatier. The entire elevator is glass, so that you can see the entire state from the penthouse, but it just freaks me out! The doors slide open and I walk into our apartment. I live here because my parents cannot look after me, and so does Donny and Joey, Jen goes home sometimes and Ethan stays here full time, but he gets the penthouse with the other hackers. I stride into the living room, Donny, Joey and Jen all walk towards me with questioning looks. "Guys, we got a case!" I giggle excitedly. Joey squeals and Jen jumps. Donny smiles and I look at him, he looks down, avoiding my gase. My smile drops. I look at my team, the smart, the strong, the ruthless and the perfectionist. Donny is on the strong side, he could probably climb up the side of a building. Joey, she is ruthless and will go through people who stand in our way. Jen, she has to have it perfect. And then there is me, the smart one, the leader. I like my team. I take off my denim jacket and chuck it down the trash chute. Its all torn and bloodstained, I don't want or need it. I walk into the bathroom of our apartment, the gleaming tiles shine like stars, and I feel even more out of place. I pull off my top and trousers and run the shower. I climb in to the shower, the hot washer gushes onto my face, its heaven. I scrub away my day, the blood falls from my skin into the drain, staining the bottom red. I lather my hair in shampoo, before washing it out. When I get out the shower, I grab a big fluffy towel, my body feels reborn and new. I feel a lot better. I feel ready for a case. Chapter 8 I grab my coat from the rack, then I grab the case from behind the couch. "We are going to England, ma'm." says Donny in a really posh, heavily accented voice. I giggle Category:Stories